


Talk To Me

by jagkisgay



Category: All Time Low
Genre: ATL, F/M, Fluff, Jack Barakat - Freeform, OC, all time low - Freeform, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagkisgay/pseuds/jagkisgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazlyn hasn't spoken to her brother in over 5 years or so, and today is that day she finally does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

"Jaz, please talk to me. May's not here, and you seem to really need to talk to someone. Please, Jaz! I'm your brother. I'm worried about you." Jack pleaded just as May walked in the door. Jack looked up and sighed, standing up and walking away with his head down, muttering something along the lines of, "I just wish you'd talk to me, Jazlyn."  
  
May knew right away from the way Jazlyn's head was down and the way Jack walked away, something was bothering her again, and Jack noticed and tried to get her to talk to him again. She sighed, setting down her keys and purse on the kitchen table, and walked over to her younger sister, and sat down in front of her on the kitchen table. "What's up, JazzyBear?" May questioned, taking hold of one of Jazlyn's hands. Jazlyn looked up, and looked down again, sighing heavily.  
  
"I'm just depressed. For what, I've got no clue. Please help me, May." Jazlyn explained, whispering only the last sentence.   
  
"Jaz, you know who else in this house has struggled with depression?" Jazlyn looked up, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. She shook her head. May took a deep breath before she spoke. "Jack has, Jazzy. Please go talk to him. He can help you through this. He's your brother. It's probably killing him that you will only talk to me about your problems. He just wants to help. Please do this? Not just for me, but for yourself, and for Jack? It'll help you two rebuild your relationship. He misses you a lot."  
  
Jazlyn bit her lip. She hasn't spoken to Jack in years. She doesn't know why, but she hasn't. And she hadn't realized that she was hurting him by that, either. She nodded. "Alright," she spoke softly. "I'll talk to him. He's in his room, right?" May nodded. Jazlyn stood up and went upstairs, seeing that Jack's door was closed.  
  
She knocked on the door. "Jacky? It's Jaz. Can I come in?" Jack paused. It's been 5 years since Jazlyn had spoken to him, so he thought he was hearing things.  
  
"Y-Yeah, come on i-in." Jack finally answered, and his door then opened. Jazlyn was in the door frame, looking down and playing with her fingers. It was then that Jack realized he wasn't hearing things, and he stood up, slowly making his way toward his fraternal twin sister. "Jazzy? Is there something you wanted to say?"  
  
"Yeah," she whispered, giving up the nervousness as she quickly walked to Jack and hugged him. At first, he was shocked, but then he hugged back, squeezing her tight. "I'm so sorry I pushed you away. I am so sorry. So fucking sorry. I understand if you hate me now and want nothing to do with me-"  
  
"Jazlyn Annaliese Barakat, how could you say that? I could never, ever hate you. You're my sister. I just missed you a lot, that's all." Jack interrupted. Jazlyn looked up at her brother and hugged him tighter, then buried her face in his chest.  
  
"I'm just sorry," she whispered. "I feel so shitty for hurting you like that, Jacky." Jack kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I know you are and I know you do, Jazzy," Jack replied. "But don't worry about it. It's not okay that you did that, but I'm just glad you're talking to me again. Let's just focus on rebuilding our relationship as brother and sister, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Jacky," Jazlyn said. "But I still feel really horrible."  
  
"Don't."

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. So I wrote fluff that wasn't Jalex. -carynxo


End file.
